Comet (ability)
.]] '''Comet' (コメット, Kometto) is a recurring spell in the Final Fantasy series. It is essentially a lesser version of Meteor, or a replacement for it when Meteor is not available. Like Meteor, it does random damage. An upgraded version of Comet exists called Cometeo. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Comet appears in the ''Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary versions as Atomos's special attack. It does random, non-elemental damage to one party member. ''Final Fantasy IV Palom and Porom can cast Comet as a Twincast spell. Using the Stardust Rod or the Stardust item can also cast Comet in battle. Comet is essentially a weaker version of Meteor, and inflicts unblockable, non-elemental damage to all enemies. It has a spell power of 180 (80 in non-DS versions), and costs 50 MP (20 in non-DS versions) to use, and affects both users of the Twincast command. It is used roughly 64/256 of the time in non-DS versions. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years An item called Stardust is found within the Meteor's Core in Edward's Tale which has the same effects as Comet. Final Fantasy V Comet is a Level 4 Time Magic spell that can be bought for 3,000 gil at Regole, Castle of Bal, Castle Surgate, and Quelb, and costs 7 MP to cast. It inflicts random damage to a single enemy. The formula for Comet's damage is as follows. : Damage = ((50..200) - Magic Defense) * M, M = 8 Comet can be cast by Atomos, Deem Master, Fury, and Neo Exdeath. Final Fantasy VII Comet is the initial spell from the Comet Magic Materia. Comet hits a single enemy for heavy non-elemental damage, with its base spell power being equal to 5x the base magic damage. It cannot be reflected. Comets is a Toy Box ability from Cait Sith's Slots Limit Break. It deals five times normal damage. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Comet and Cometeo are Magic Materia. They are not non-elemental like other versions of the spell in this series and are in an element of their own, whereby enemies can be weak against, resistant to, or be able to absorb damage inflicted by comets. An enemy's comet attribute is not related to the non-elemental attribute. *MP Cost: N/A *Target Type: Full Screen *Materia Generation System: Dark Purple *Level 1 - Default - Base Damage: N/A Final Fantasy IX Comet is a non-elemental spell that can be cast by Vivi. It inflicts damage to one target. Damage inflicted is randomized, inflicting either a small or a great amount of damage. It also has a tendency to miss. Comet can be learned for 55 AP from the Cypress Pile, and costs 16 MP to cast. It has a 67% accuracy rate and a spell power of 56. Comet's damage formula is as follows: : Base = Spell Power[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/197338-final-fantasy-ix/faqs/44329 ''Final Fantasy IX Battle Mechanics Guide] : Bonus = 1 ... (Lv + Mag) - 1 : Damage = Base * Bonus Only the Yan and Gimme Cat enemies have the ability to cast Comet against the party. ''Final Fantasy XI Comet is not a spell in ''Final Fantasy XI available to players; however, it is a spell available only to Absolute Virtue and Promathia. Carbuncle has a similar Blood Pact called Meteorite, however. It inflicts Light-based magical damage on a single target. ''Final Fantasy XII Exodus uses Comet as his default attack, which does random damage up to Exodus's maximum HP. The rare mark Trickster can cast its own version called Choco-Comet, which hits four targets for approximately 1,000 damage each. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Comet attacks all enemies in a selected area, and only Ashe can learn this spell at level 50. The Trickster, as mentioned above, returns with its own Choco-Comet. Dissidia Final Fantasy Onion Knight's has Comet as an HP attack. It fires a barrage of small fireballs at the opponent. It costs 40 CP to equip and 180 AP to master. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Comet returns as an HP attack for Onion Knight's. Gallery References Category:Time/Space Magic Category:Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Abilities